


Любовью, кровью и виски

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Songfic, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: — Изабела, ты мои звёзды, Хоук, ты моя ночь.— А я?— И ты здесь.*"Дыханье создателя, Хоук, кто разрешил тебе встречаться сразу с тремя спутниками?"
Relationships: Isabela/Fenris/Male Hawke/Anders
Kudos: 7
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Любовью, кровью и виски

**Author's Note:**

> The Mechanisms — Blood and Whiskey

— Фенрис, — Изабела потянулась сонно к оставленному на столе у кровати винограду, едва не уронила горку персиковых косточек, отщипнула подвявшие уже ягоды и кинула в сгорбленного в кресле эльфа. Не попала, конечно, — да и не целилась. — Мне холодно.

— Скажи Оране, чтобы принесла тебе одеяло.

Изабела закатила глаза. Подумала было бросить виноградом ещё раз — но остановилась. Фенрис пытался что-то писать. Хмурился.

Ягоды она закинула себе в рот. Спустила затем ноги на холодный пол, поморщилась: вот ведь, Хоук — с магом встречается, а полы тёплыми, как рассказывают в лучших салонах Орлея, до сих пор не попросил сделать.

Надо предложить.

— Ревнуешь, или сон плохой? — закутавшись в одно лишь тонкое покрывало, подошла к Фенрису, присела рядом на краю кресла.

Фенрис хмыкнул.

— Всё сразу.

Захлопнул книгу: в тусклом вечернем свете буквы его, и так ещё неуверенные, дрожали куда сильнее. 

И со вздохом уткнулся в плечо Изабелы.

— Это глупо, — пробурчал. 

Изабела кивнула, зарывшись пальцами в жёсткие волосы.

— Почти все сны глупые. Я рассказывала, как мне однажды снилось, что мы с Мередит торт Хоуку пекли? Она была настолько против виски в рецепте, что приказала меня усмирить.

Фенрис хмыкнул вновь — светлее в этот раз, спокойнее будто. Изабела улыбнулась и дёрнула острое ухо:

— Не хмыкай зря, рассказывай.

— Всё-то тебе интересно.

— Глупый, — цокнула Изабела. — Конечно интересно. Одной в кровати холодно, а Хоука до утра не дождёшься. 

Фенрис хмыкнул в третий раз и поднял голову, смотря снизу вверх на Изабелу и улыбку её, за которой вновь мысли прятала.  
Знал ведь — прекрасно знал — что не так уж холод её и заботит. Знал — и признаний лишних не требовал.

Спрятался вновь у неё на плече и пробурчал едва разборчиво:

— Мы на приёме были. У Авелин почему-то. И там Хоук ушёл с Данариусом.

Изабела засмеялась. Притянула Фенриса к себе ближе, неудобно сдвинувшись почти на самый край кресла: не хватало там места для двоих, и ноги уже начали ныть, и вздумай эльф её ущипнуть, как завёл себе привычку, — точно бы упала, прямо к его ногам, и даже шутку бы придумать не успела. Вот уж обидно бы вышло.

— И правда глупо, — протянула. — Уж тяги к мертвецам за Хоуком не замечала.

— Пока что. Он уже потащил Андерса на ужин, куда точно приглашена Мередит, кто знает, что ещё придумает.

Он старательно пытался спрятать улыбку в складках покрывала.

— Так что же ты, — протянула Изабела, — ревнуешь? Зол, что не тебе выпала честь очаровывать… кого там, опять де Копьи?

— Нет, кто-то новый. Не помню точно, возможно, маркиз де Кинжал?

Изабела прыснула. Фенрис со вздохом соскользнул с кресла на холодный пол, чудом не запутавшись в чужих руках и покрывале, и уложил Изабеле голову на колени.

— Я понять не могу, почему он даже из могилы меня достаёт.

Изабела промолчала.

Промолчала о верёвках и о безразличном море. Промолчала о монетах, что падают раз за разом в широкую серую ладонь, и промолчала о беге по узким пещерам и по путаным, дрожащим улицам ночного Киркволла, и Денерима, и Лломерина. Промолчала о пряном вине, что мешалось с кровью, парчой и золотом, и о том, почему сбегала порой по утрам — сны о собственной свадьбе до сих пор оставляли её в слезах.

Изабела промолчала. Убрала белую прядь за ухо — она тут же непокорно выскользнула — и спросила:

— Оставить тебя?

— Нет, — крепче сжал покрывало на её коленях Фенрис. — Останься. 

И Изабела осталась.

А Хоук вернулся глубокой ночью. С Андерсом, без ран и храмовников, и даже без недовольной Авелин — значит, мирно все же прошёл ужин.

Он улыбался, рассказывал, какое подали кислое вино и сухое мясо, и как граф Ламарк неудачно сватался к юной Зохне, и как все, даже слуги, бросали настороженные взгляды то на него, то на Мередит, думая, будто хорошо это скрывают. Изабела думала пересказать ему шутку про маркиза Кинжала — а затем Андерс бросил в их сторону персиковую косточку и заявил, что они спать мешают. Фенрис, не поднимая головы, попросил кинуть и за него тоже, и Хоук вскинул руки, бормоча с хоуковской наигранностью что-то про предательство и косточку в спину.

Изабела засмеялась.

Всё было так, так просто.

И ей было так, так тепло.


End file.
